metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero-calorie soda
Zero-calorie soda was a type of soft drink. History Zero-calorie sodas were first developed around 1952 with the creation of the No-Cal Soda by Hyman Kirsch and Morris Kirsch as a method of selling soft drinks to diabetics. Eventually it caught on to the soda industry and became a large part of the industry. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, Big Boss and his mercenary group, the Militaires Sans Frontières, procured recipes for the canned soft drink Narc Soda,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2008). The model viewer shows that the soda's name is Narc, in the English version of Peace Walker. as well as a recipe for tortilla chips, after neutralizing a LAVtype-G unit near Bananal Fruta de Oro, and rescuing Amanda Valenciano Libre. As a result, MSF's R&D Team developed a no sugar carbonated drink that was ahead of its time. Behind the scenes In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the soda item is actually Pepsi NEX, which was added in as product placement by Hideo Kojima.http://kotaku.com/5513122/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-product-placement-explained In the English version, the Pepsi NEX brand was replaced in the game, presumably for copyright issues, despite being a Japan only drink. The soda's design in the model viewer was instead replaced with that of Narc Soda, the soda drink that Drebin 893 often drank in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. A briefing file where Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller discuss Pepsi NEX was also removed from versions outside Japan.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wBoBAbC_vE&feature=related The briefing file indicated that Big Boss hadn't heard of a zero calorie drink before Miller drank it in front of him during a meeting between the two about new developments in R&D, and that Miller hadn't initially thought of a name for the drink until Snake asked. In addition, Big Boss initially didn't see any real reason to mass-produce the soft drink due to already having Mate and Mountain Dew, with Miller also indicating that he was already "hooked" to it and that the drink had a "thick, but sharp taste" that was refreshing.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Japanese version), Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > Pepsi NEX: Kazuhira Miller: Snake, our R&D division have just come up with another soft drink. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Don't bother. We'll do fine with just the maté and the Mountain Dew. Those are enough for me. // Miller: You think so? But you really ought to try it first. Once you do, you'll be hooked. In fact, I'm already hooked myself. // Snake: Seriously...? // Miller pulls out the soft drink and drinks it in front of Snake. // Snake: Kaz! // Miller: It has a thick, but sharp taste... Very refreshing. // Snake: ...You shouldn't get too addicted to that stuff, what with all its calories... // Miller: It has none! // Snake: None? Did I hear that right? // Miller: That's right, a zero calories drinking sensation! You won't believe it even after trying it. There's nothing like it on the market. That's right. It won't be long before all the cool people in the world will be hooked on it. Aspirations breeds aspirations, eventually becoming a giant vortex that envelops all of mankind. Snake, or should I say Boss, right now you're at the center of that very vortex. Be the first to usher this new era. // Snake: That's a pretty bold statement, even though I had nothing to do with its creation... What are you calling it anyway? // Miller: What? // Snake: The name of your soda... // Miller: Its name is... Pepsi NEX... // Snake: Pepsi... NEX... // Snake and Miller: (in unison) Pepsi NEX!! To promote Peace Walker's release, passcodes were given on specially printed Mountain Dew cans, which allowed the player to unlock a Pepsi NEX and/or a Mountain Dew T-shirt in-game, as well as some soldiers that came along with the shirt. Gameplay The Zero-Calorie Soda restores PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE. If the LIFE Gauge reaches zero while the soda is equipped, it will automatically be used. When being attacked by a weapon that reduces LIFE and PSYCHE such as the Peace Walker AI weapon's flamethrower attack, use the Zero-Calorie Soda to undo such effects. The soda is also ideal for use in tiring battles against Type II and Custom AI weapons, or Monsters, that potentially reduce both LIFE and PSYCHE. Gallery 110213024259.JPG|Zero-calorie Soda can. 110507221818.JPG|Pepsi NEX can. Item nex.jpg|Pepsi NEX, DLC Passcode Pepsi NEX T-shirts, and DLC passcode Pepsi NEX soldiers (male and female). A100407-peace-walker-m17.jpg|Pepsi NEX model viewer. MGSPW - Soda Can Icon Large.png|Lime Soda/Mountain Dew and/or Zero-calorie Soda/Pepsi NEX icon on Mother Base/item menu. HNI 0043.JPG|Pepsi NEX shirt description (Japanese version) Notes and references Category:Food and drink Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker